memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Kim
Harry S.L. Kim was a human Starfleet officer who is best known for serving as operations manager aboard the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] during the seven years it was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Personal Life Harry Kim was born in South Carolina in 2349. His favorite sport was volleyball and velocity. He also played clarinet in the Julliard Youth Symphony. When Kim served on the USS Voyager, he forgot his clarinet. He later replicated one with his replicator rations. Kim had a girlfriend named Libby, whom he met, on accident, at a Ktarian music festival, where he was sitting in her seat. After the incident, it took Kim three weeks to work up the courage to ask her on a date. After Voyager became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, in 2370, Kim would also long hold on to his love for Libby and often waking up in the middle of the night calling her name, hoping for a response. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") In 2373, Kim became infatuated with Seven of Nine, shortly after she was released from the Borg Collective. Seven, however, did not return the attraction due to her incomplete understanding on human culture. When she confronted Kim, regarding his feelings for her, she attempted to initiate an intimate encounter with him, moments before he defused the situation. The result of their encounter, however, did set the foundation for developing a friendship. (VOY: "Revulsion") In 2375, Kim became involved in a forbidden affair with a Varro engineer named Derran Tahl. Harry would fall deeply in love with Tahl, in part, because of a special bond created between the two, called olan'vora, which he contracted following intimate relations with the Varro. (VOY: "The Disease" After Voyager became stranded in the Delta Quadrant he became good friends with Tom Paris. Together they often spent much time together in the holodeck. Starfleet Academy Kim attended Starfleet Academy in 2367, where he was editor of the newspaper for one year and was captain of the velocity team. Kim's room-mate was James McAllister, who studied excessively, even at night. This forced Kim to wear an eye mask to help sleep, it also reminded him of his mother's womb of which he retains memories of. He still retains the habit. McAllister helped Kim in his fourth year Quantum chemistry class. (VOY: "The Cloud") During his academy years he became close friends with Lyndsay Ballard, who lived across the hall in the student dorm. He even changed his class schedule so he would be in the same classes as Lyndsay. She taught him to iceskate, despite his dislike for cold weather. He never mentioned to her that he had a crush on her, not until he met her again in 2376. (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") Harry graduated from the Academy as valedictorian of his class, having earned Interstellar Honors, on stardate 47918. He requested duty aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] on stardate 47923 and assigned to his first field assignment as a Bridge Officer aboard Voyager in early the following year. (VOY: "Non Sequitur", "The Disease") Career In 2372 Voyager was accidentally duplicated by a spatial scission phenomenon. Each unaware of the others' existence, both tried to stabilise their rapidly draining antimatter supply with a series of proton bursts. One of the two ships, slightly phased apart from the other, fired protons first, heavily damaging the other in the process. The Harry Kim from the damaged Voyager was killed after being sucked through a hull breach. When the undamaged ship was forced to self-destruct after being overrun by Vidiian forces, that ships' Harry Kim took the infant Naomi Wildman and travelled to the other ship. (VOY: "Deadlock") In early-2373, Kim was assigned to enhance the astrometrics lab aboard Voyager, which had not been upgraded since the ship left spacedock. Alternate Timelines In one alternate timeline created in 2371, Harry found himself back in San Francisco, assigned to the Starfleet Engineer Corps, living with Libby, who was at the time his fiancee.'' (VOY: "Non Sequitur") In another timeline, Harry married Linnis Paris, the daughter of Tom Paris and Kes. The couple had a son, named Andrew. (VOY: "Before and After") In yet another timeline, Harry Kim would command the [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]], in the year 2400. (VOY: "Endgame") References : VOY: "Caretaker" : VOY: "Deadlock" : VOY: "The Disease" : VOY: "Ashes to Ashes" External Links : http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/VOY/character/1112394.html